The present invention relates to a pull cord mechanism for a window shade.
The endless bead chains or pull cords of currently available pull cord mechanisms for driving the shade driving mechanisms to release/wind the window shades or to move the window shades in a horizontal direction are exposed. Driven by the playful nature, a child often plays the bead chain or pull cord as a toy. However, the bead chain or pull cord is soft and has two sections connected to the window shade, such that the bead chain or pull cord is liable to tangle the child by the neck and, thus, causes danger, which potential risk has not yet been effectively solved by now.